staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Lipca 2002
06.55 Podróże małe i duże: W rajskim ogrodzie - Teraju - pr. edukacyjny 07.15 Telezakupy 07.30 Górnicze miasteczko (6): Kto się czubi ten się lubi - serial 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.15 Lato z Czarodziejem - dla dzieci 08.40 Trzy szalone zera (11/13): Ola w niebezpieczeństwie - serial 09.05 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 09.35 Stinky i Jake - serial animowany, Wlk. Brytania 10.00 Frasier (11) - serial 10.25 A teraz Susan (10) - serial komediowy, USA 10.50 Magnes: Żona idealna potrzebna od zaraz - magazyn 11.15 Kiosk przy Wspólnej - program poradnikowy 11.25 Na haczyku - magazyn 11.40 Telezakupy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Nowe przygody Flippera (9) - serial przygodowy, USA 13.10 Rewolwer i melonik (11): Epos - serial sensacyjny, Wlk. Brytania 14.05 Klan (520,521) - telenowela 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Reportaż 15.35 Plebania (109,110) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 16.30 Moda na sukces (1669) - telenowela, USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.40 Śmiechu warte - pr. rozrywkowy 18.05 Lato z rozrywką - pr. rozrywkowy 18.50 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej - program publicystyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Bob Budowniczy 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport i prognoza pogody 20.10 50 lat TVP: Alternatywy 4 (3/9): Pierwsza noc - serial 21.10 Mój ślad w telewizji - cykl dokumentalny 21.15 Tele - Maski 2002. Kryminał na wakacje: Wilk Kazański - sztuka teatralna, Polska 22.45 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 KINO W PODRÓŻY: NIEBEZPIECZNA PRZYJAŹŃ - thriller, Dania 00.30 Sprawy rodzinne (5/22) - serial 01.20 Zakończenie programu 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Co ludzie powiedzą? - serial 09.00 M jak miłość (43) - serial 09.45 Wielka historia wina i jego kariera: Włochy - film dokumentalny 10.20 Wielka odmiana - serial 11.10 Safari z Dwójką 11.35 Abecadło dźwięków: Dorośli w domu 11.45 Biblioteka Tschammera - rep. 12.00 Triumf życia (2/6): Miłosna gra - film dokumentalny, USA 13.00 Panorama 13.10 VI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej - Warszawa 2001 - gala finałowa (2) 14.00 Sławny Jett Jackson - serial 14.30 Arka Noego - magazyn 14.55 Providence (36) - serial 15.40 Program lokalny 16.00 Panorama 16.20 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Zgadula - teleturniej 16.55 Złotopolscy (318,319): Korespondencja intymna, Dobre samopoczucie - telenowela, Polska 17.50 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Śpiewające fortepiany - teleturniej muzyczny 19.55 BLIŻEJ ŻYCIA: SZALONY DZIEŃ - komedia, Francja 21.30 POLSKA BEZ AKCJI: DZIECIAKI Z PODWÓRKA - film dokumentalny Beaty Januchty 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.10 KINO MOCNYCH WRAŻEŃ: TATUAŻ - thriller, USA 00.45 Bajm - koncert 01.45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Robocop (30) - serial 07.25 Tajemniczy rycerze (47) - serial 07.50 Wysoka fala (70) - serial 08.40 Policjanci (2) - serial 09.35 Miodowe lata (32) - serial 10.15 Graczykowie (59) - serial 10.45 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte (6) - serial komediowy, USA 11.15 Idol - program rozrywkowy 12.10 Adam i Ewa (5) - serial 13.00 Apetyt na miłość - pr. rozrywkowy 13.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika (4) - serial przygodowy, USA 14.20 Rozbij bank - teleturniej 15.15 Robocop (31) - serial 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Serca na rozdrożu (63) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.55 Wysoka fala (71) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.50 Różowa Pantera - serial 17.55 Adam i Ewa (6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Sport 19.05 Prognoza pogody 19.10 Jezioro marzeń (38) - serial obyczajowy, USA 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (55) - serial 20.30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial 21.15 OKO ZA OKO - film sens., USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 23.15 Informacje, sport 23.40 Prognoza pogody 23.45 RÓŻOWE lATA SIEDEMDZIESIĄTE (7) - serial komediowy, USA 00.15 Najbardziej niebezpieczne zwierzęta świata - film dokumentalny 01.10 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 05.35 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 05.50 Tajemnice pocałunku (31/99) - telenowela, Meksyk 06.35 Telesklep 07.05 Brzydula - telenowela 07.50 Szaleństwa Alvina wiewiórki (19/54) - serial animowany 08.15 Przyjaciel Bob (51/52) - serial animowany 08.40 Podróż do serca świata (23/26) - serial animowany 09.05 Przygody Animków (26/96) - serial animowany 09.30 Łamisłówka - teleturniej 10.30 Telesklep 11.30 Telegra - teleturniej 12.30 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Przyjaciel Bob (51/52) - serial 13.25 Podróż do serca świata (23/26) - serial animowany 13.50 Przygody Animków (26/96) - serial animowany 14.15 Przygody Alvina wiewiórki (19/54) - serial animowany 14.40 Król przedmieścia (1) - serial komediowy, Polska 15.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej (powt.) 16.15 Brzydula (115/169) - telenowela, Kolumbia 17.10 Tajemnice pocałunku (32/99) - telenowela, Meksyk 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i - pr. publicystyczny 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 KWAŚNE WINOGRONA - komedia, USA 21.55 ŁOWCY SKARBÓW (2/22) - serial przygodowy, USA 22.55 TVN Fakty 23.05 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - mag. 23.35 Maraton uśmiechu - pr. rozr. 00.05 HBO na stojaka - pr. rozrywkowy 00.35 Co za tydzień 00.50 Extra Wizjer - magazyn 01.20 Nic straconego - pr. powtórkowe left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele (6) - serial dla dzieci 07.30 Kurier - pr. informacyjny 07.45 Lisa i Paul (8,9) - serial animowany 08.00 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 08.10 Ssaki, ptaki i inne zwierzaki 08.30 Kurier- program informacyjny 08.45 Gość dnia 09.00-14.00 KONSERWACJA NADAJNIKA 14.00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli - pr. publicystyczny 14.30 Kurier - pr. informacyjny 14.45 Eurotel - magazyn 15.00 Przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów (8) - serial przygodowy, USA 15.30 Kurier - pr. informacyjny 15.45 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 16.00 Magazyn sportowy 16.30 Kurier - pr. informacyjny 16.45 Przegląd gospodarczy 17.15 Wyścigi Służewiec 2002 17.30 Kurier - pr. informacyjny 17.50 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18.20 Wideowizyty 18.55 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych skarbów 19.20 Regiony kultury - magazyn kulturalny 19.30 Badziewiakowie (11): Matriarchat - serial komediowy 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn 20.30 Kurier- pr. informacyjny 20.55 Echa dnia - pr. publicystyczny 21.15 Porozmawiajmy - pr. publicystyczny 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 22.05 Eurotel - magazyn 22.15 To jest temat- cykl reportaży 22.30 Kurier - pr. informacyjny 22.50 Po miłości - film obyczajowy, Francja 00.30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 06.30 V Max - magazyn 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 07.50 Arthur (8) - serial animowany 08.15 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona (3) - serial animowany 08.35 Beetleborgs (5) - serial animowany 09.00 Fiorella (57) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 09.55 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 10.50 Baza Pensacola (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.40 Tato, co Ty na to (8) - serial komediowy, USA 12.05 Policyjny klan (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 13.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 13.30 V Max - magazyn 13.50 Arthur (9) - serial animowany 14.15 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona (4) - serial animowany 14.35 Beetleborgs (6) - serial animowany 15.00 Fiorella (58) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 16.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 TATO, CO TY NA TO (9) - serial komediowy, USA 17.30 HOT CHAT - program publicystyczny 17.45 Dziennik i prognoza pogody 18.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19.00 Cień anioła (17) - serial 20.00 KAMELEON (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.55 Amerykańska tragedia - serial 21.50 Dziennik 22.05 Informacje sportowe i pogoda 22.15 Automobilizm: MŚ w rajdach samochodowych 22.45 Magazyn golfowy 23.15 Najemnicy (11) - serial 00.15 KOJAK (53) - serial kryminalny, USA 01.15 X Laski - program erotyczny 01.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 02.35 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 03.10 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.05 Telesklep 7.10 Dragon Ball 8.00 Labirynt namiętności - telenowela 8.50 Nigdy Cię nie zapomnę - telenowela 9.40 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy 10.30 Łamisłówka 11.25 Big Brother I 12.05 Porywy serca - telenowela 12.55 Telesklep 15.05 Maska - film animowany 15.30 Dragon Ball - serial animowany 16.15 Pełna chata - serial komediowy 16.45 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial obyczajowy 17 .15 Władca zwierząt - serial przygodowy 18.10 Doktor Engel - weterynarz - serial obyczajowy 19.05 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Kochanek z Waszyngtonu - film obyczajowy prod. USA 21.50 Władca zwierząt - serial przygodowy 22.45 Big Brother I 23.30 Najlepsza zemsta - film sensacyjny 1.10 Zauroczenie - komedia 2.50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07:00 Animacje dla dorosłych; Życiorys; film Edwarda Sturlisa 07:05 Animacje dla dorosłych; Latające włosy; film Piotra Dumały 07:15 Klub profesora Tutki; odc. 10; 1966 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk: Gustaw Holoubek, Henryk Borowski, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Kazimierz Opaliński, Bogumił Kobiela 07:25 Królowie mórz; Wikingowie; film dokumentalny Krzysztofa Baranowskiego 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:20 Klan; odc. 604; telenowela TVP 08:45 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat; odc. 9/18 - Na stokach Kilimandżaro; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:55 Z dziecięcej estrady; program dla dzieci 09:20 Wilki morskie; odc. 12/13 - Ostatnia podróż kapitana Kroka; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:45 Kolorowe nutki; program muzyczny dla dzieci 10:00 Rozumieć sztukę; odc. 2 - Sztuka logiki; program Jerzego Madeyskiego 10:20 Pan Adam; odc. 2 - Poszanowanie osoby człowieka; (spotkanie z Adamem Hanuszkiewiczem) 10:45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; O Korfantym i Rozmierce; program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława Tomasza Stecewicza 11:00 Małe ojczyzny; Bóg wysoko; film dokumentalny Heleny Włodarczyk 11:30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna; Zbigniew Błażyński; program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Polonica; Przez burzę; odc. 1/5; 1999 serial prod. niemieckiej; reż: Bernard Boehlich; wyk: Jeanette Hain, Ben Becker, Max Tidof, Franciszek Pieczka 13:45 Kochamy polskie seriale; teleturniej; powt. 14:10 Biografie; Jestem ostatnia; film dokumentalny Andrzeja Titkowa; powt. 14:40 Jasnogórskie zabytki; reportaż Zdzisława Sowińskiego 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Eurotel; magazyn 15:25 Rozumieć sztukę; odc. 2 - Sztuka logiki; program Jerzego Madeyskiego; powt. 15:45 Pan Adam; odc. 2 - Poszanowanie osoby człowieka; (spotkanie z Adamem Hanuszkiewiczem); powt. 16:10 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; O Korfantym i Rozmierce; program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława Tomasza Stecewicza; powt. 16:25 Rewizja nadzwyczajna; Zbigniew Błażyński; program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego; powt. 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat; odc. 10/18 - Olimpiada w Meksyku; serial animowany dla dzieci 17:45 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat; odc. 11/18 - W piaskach Gobi; serial animowany dla dzieci 17:55 Z dziecięcej estrady; program dla dzieci; powt. 18:20 Wilki morskie; odc. 12/13 - Ostatnia podróż kapitana Kroka; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 18:50 Klan; odc. 604; telenowela TVP; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Pomysłowy Dobromir; odc. 2/19 - Kolorowy promyk; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:05 Polonica; Przez burzę; odc. 1/5; 1999 serial prod. niemieckiej; reż: Bernard Boehlich; wyk: Jeanette Hain, Ben Becker, Max Tidof, Franciszek Pieczka; powt. 21:35 Zdążyć na ostatni samolot; reportaż Filipa Kapsy 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:30 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu 23:30 Lato z klasyką; Muzyka Wojciecha Kilara; "Orawa" i "Siwa mgła"; wyk: Orkiestra Filharmonii Śląskiej w Katowicach 00:00 Monitor Wiadomości 00:15 Przyłbice i kaptury; odc. 7/9 - Zemsta boga Kurho; 1984 serial TVP; reż: Marek Piestrak 01:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir; odc. 2/19 - Kolorowy promyk; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sport; powt. 01:59 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc. 604; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:30 Polonica; Przez burzę; odc. 1/5; 1999 serial prod. niemieckiej; reż: Bernard Boehlich; wyk: Jeanette Hain, Ben Becker, Max Tidof, Franciszek Pieczka; powt. 04:00 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:24 Pogoda; powt. 05:30 Złote łany; odc. 8/12; serial dokumentalny; reż: Ewa Straburzyńska 05:55 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; O Korfantym i Rozmierce; program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława Tomasza Stecewicza; powt. 06:10 Zaproszenie; Gdzie zdrojów pięć - Kłodzkie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 06:30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna; Zbigniew Błażyński; program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego; powt. 07:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Jak się robi...? - reportaż 07.30 Telesklep 08.10 Ulica zakochanych (50) - telenowela 09.05 Kacper i przyjaciele (39) - serial animowany, USA 09.30 Dziwny, wspaniały świat (1) - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Dotyk anioła (40) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.00 Kobiety mojego życia (48) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 12.00 Dzieje apostolskie (1,2) - serial historyczny, USA 12.50 Telesklep 14.50 Program o dobrej książce - magazyn 15.15 Cudowne lata (56): Kandydat - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.45 Kacper i przyjaciele (39) - serial animowany 16.10 Kacper i przyjaciele (24) - serial animowany 16.35 Było sobie życie (10) - serial animowany, Francja 17.05 Kobiety mojego życia (49): Anioł śmierci - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 18.00 Program o dobrej książce - magazyn 18.30 Cudowne lata (57) serial obyczajowy, USA 19.00 Dotyk anioła (41) - serial obyczajowy, USA 20.00 Serwis Pulsu, Sport, Pogoda 20.15 Faraon (2-ost.) - dramat historyczny, Polska 21.50 Nietykalni (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.40 Piątka u Semki - program publicystyczny 23.15 Faraon (2-ost.) - dramat historyczny 00.55 Zakończenie programu Canal+ 05:35 "Bajoro 2" serial animowany dla dorosłych (K) USA 2000 06:00 "Za drzwiami Actors Studio - James Caan" film dokumentalny (K) USA 2001 07:05 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (9 min) 07:15 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 08:00 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 08:25 "Spin City 4" serial komediowy (K) USA 1996-2000 08:50 "Za drzwiami Actors Studio - Melanie Griffith" film dokumentalny (K) USA 2001 09:45 Łapu Capu Extra - chochliki telewizyjne (K) 10:15 "Stan zagrożenia" reż.Phillip Noyce, wyk.Harrison Ford, Willem Dafoe, Anne Archer, James Earl Jones film sensacyjny (K) USA 1994 12:35 "Samotni" reż.David Ondricek, wyk.Jitka Schneiderova, Sasa Rasilov, Ivan Trojan, Mikulas Kren komedia obyczajowa (K) Czechy 2000 14:25 "Anastazja" reż.Anatole Litvak, wyk.Ingrid Bergman, Yul Brynner, Helen Hayes, Akim Tamiroff dramat obyczajowy (K) USA 1956 16:10 "Brian De Palma - Nieskazitelny" film dokumentalny (K) Francja 2002 17:05 "Siedem grzechów głównych" reż.Sallie Aprahamian/Simon Curtis, wyk.Pete Postlethwaite, Geraldine James, Claire, Rushbrook, Kaye Wragg serial obyczajowy (K) W. Bryt. 2000 18:00 "Ostatni patrol" reż.Sheldon Lettich, wyk.Dolph Lundgren, Rebecca Cross, Sherri Alexander, Joe Michael Burke film sensacyjny (K) USA 2000 19:35 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 20:00 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (9 min) 20:50 Kabaret Negliż program rozrywkowy 21:00 MIĘDZY NAMI JASKINIOWCAMI: "The Flintstones" WIECZÓR SPECJALNY reż.Brian Levant, wyk.John Goodman, Elizabeth Perkins, Rosie O'Donnell, Rick Moranis komedia (K) USA 1994 22:30 MIĘDZY NAMI JASKINIOWCAMI: "The Flintstones - Niech żyje rock" WIECZÓR SPECJALNY reż.Brian Levant, wyk.Mark Addy, Stephen Baldwin, Kristen Johnston, Thomas Gibson komedia (K) USA 2000 00:00 "Zakładnicy" film dokumentalny (K) 00:55 "Cudze życie" reż.Michele Sordillo, wyk.Valerio Binasco, Renato Carpentieri, Jerzy Stuhr film obyczajowy (K) Włochy 2000 02:20 "Tegoroczna miłość" reż.David Kane, wyk.Catherine McCormack, Douglas Henshall, Angela Douglas, Anne Lacey komedia romantyczna (K) W. Bryt. 1999 04:05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 05:30 Strefa P program muzyczny 06:00 Program muzyczny 06:30 Przygody Leona H. program satyryczny 07:00 Muzyka polska 08:00 Piosenka na życzenie 09:00 Program muzyczny 09:30 Muzyczny relax 11:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata program rozrywkowy 12:30 Komicy występują w Polsacie 12:45 Program muzyczny 14:15 Dyżurny satyryk kraju program satyryczny 14:45 A ku ku program rozrywkowy 15:15 TV Market 15:30 Kalambury teleturniej 16:10 Informacje 16:30 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 17:00 Zamek czarodziejów teleturniej dla dzieci 17:30 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 17:45 Dziennik 18:00 "Duża przerwa" wyk.Beata Tyszkiewicz, Bernadetta Machała-Krzemińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Andrzej Mastalerz serial komediowy Polska 18:30 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 19:15 Pasmo informacyjne 19:40 "Świat według Kiepskich" reż.Okił Khamidov, wyk.Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Kipiel - Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk serial komediowy Polska 20:05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20:35 "Graczykowie" wyk.Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki serial komediowy Polska 21:00 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 21:30 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 21:50 Dziennik 22:05 TV Market 22:20 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 23:00 Komicy występują w Polsacie 23:15 Informacje 23:30 Program muzyczny 00:15 "Rodzina zastępcza" wyk.Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Krystyna Janda, Maryla Rodowicz serial komediowy Polska 00:45 "Duża przerwa" wyk.Beata Tyszkiewicz, Bernadetta Machała-Krzemińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Andrzej Mastalerz serial komediowy Polska 01:15 Pasmo informacyjne 01:30 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 02:00 "Świat według Kiepskich" reż.Okił Khamidov, wyk.Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Kipiel - Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk serial komediowy Polska 02:30 Program muzyczny 03:15 "Graczykowie" wyk.Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki serial komediowy Polska 04:00 Dziennik 04:15 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 04:30 TV Market 04:45 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 TMT 07:00 Program dnia 07:05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07:30 "Mr Twink Allen" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 08:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 09:30 "Lord" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 10:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 10:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 12:00 Telesprzedaż 12:15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13:00 "Mr Twink Allen" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 13:30 "Lord" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 14:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14:30 "Chińskie znaki zodiaku" film dokumentalny 1998 15:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 15:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 16:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 16:15 Telesprzedaż 16:30 Smak muzyki magazyn muzyczny 17:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 17:30 Star show wywiady niekontrolowane - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Telesprzedaż 18:30 Auto Plus TV magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 19:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 20:00 Telesprzedaż 20:30 "Opera pekińska" film dokumentalny Chiny 21:10 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 21:30 TMT - Trucker Music Television magazyn 22:00 Smak muzyki magazyn muzyczny 22:30 Auto Klub magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 23:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 00:00 Zakończenie programu CANAL+ NIEBIESKI 05:00 Klub Kibica: Liga włoska - mecz AS Roma - Juventus Turyn (107 min) Piłka nożna (powt.) 06:50 Zakończenie programu 09:00 Grand Prix Szwecji na żużlu (207 min) Żużel (powt.) 12:30 "Norma Rae" reż.Martin Ritt, wyk.Sally Field, Beau Bridges, Ron Leibman, Pat Hingle dramat obyczajowy USA 1979 14:25 "Mick Jagger bez osłonek" film dokumentalny Francja 2001 15:30 Klub Kibica: Liga polska - mecz Legia Warszawa - Ruch Chorzów (132 min) Piłka nożna 17:45 Klub Kibica: Liga polska - mecz Legia Warszawa - Polonia Warszawa (132 min) Piłka nożna 20:00 "Zapach kobiety" reż.Martin Briest, wyk.Al Pacino, Chris O'Donnell, Gabriel Anwar, James Rebhorn dramat obyczajowy USA 1992 22:35 "Mr. Johnson" reż.Bruce Beresford, wyk.Pierce Brosnan, Maynard Eziashi, Edward Woodward, Beatie Edney dramat obyczajowy USA 1991 00:15 "The Flintstones" reż.Brian Levant, wyk.John Goodman, Elizabeth Perkins, Rosie O'Donnell, Rick Moranis komedia USA 1994 01:45 "Na swoje podobieństwo" reż.Grzegorz Zgliński, wyk.Darek Taraszkieiwcz, Gabriela Muskała, Romana Kamińska, Zygmunt Malanowicz film psychologiczny Polska 2001 02:35 Klub Kibica: Liga polska - mecz Legia Warszawa - Ruch Chorzów (132 min) Piłka nożna (powt.) 04:50 Klub Kibica: Liga polska - mecz Legia Warszawa - Polonia Warszawa (132 min) Piłka nożna (powt.) CANAL+ ŻÓŁTY 06:05 Zakończenie programu 12:05 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (9 min) 12:15 Nie Przegap magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 13:00 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 13:25 "Za drzwiami Actors Studio - James Caan" film dokumentalny USA 2001 14:25 "Doktor T. i kobiety" reż.Robert Altman, wyk.Richard Gere, Helen Hunt, Farah Fawcett, Liv Tyler komedia USA 2000 16:25 "Zagubieni w raju" reż.George Gallo/Martin Walters, wyk.Nicolas Cage, Richard B. Shull, Jon Lovitz, Dana Carvey komedia sensacyjna USA 1994 18:15 "Hollywood atakuje!" reż.David Mamet, wyk.Alec Baldwin, Sarah Jessica Parker, Julia Stiles, Michael Higgins komedia Francja/USA 2000 20:00 "Zygfryd" reż.Andrzej Domalik, wyk.Gustaw Holoubek, Tomasz Hudziec, Maria Pakulnis, Jan Nowicki dramat obyczajowy Polska 1986 21:35 "Uśmiech losu" reż.Luca Bercovici, wyk.James Marshall, Eric Roberts, Dennis Hopper, Michael Madsen film sensacyjny USA 2000 23:15 "Wszyscy moi bliscy" reż.Matej Minac, wyk.Joseph Abrham, Jiri Bartoska, Rupert Graves, Krzysztof Kolberger film obyczajowy Czechy/Słowacja/Polska 1999 00:55 "Mąż idealny" reż.Oliver Parker, wyk.Rupert Everett, Jeremy Northam, Cate Blanchett, Julianne Moore komedia USA 1999 02:30 "Wyspa Kangura" Świat Wysp film dokumentalny 03:20 Zakończenie programu Romantica 06:00 "Kobieta mojego życia" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti telenowela Wenezuela 1998 07:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 08:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 09:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 10:00 "Kobieta mojego życia" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti telenowela Wenezuela 1998 11:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 12:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 13:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 14:00 "Kobieta mojego życia" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti telenowela Wenezuela 1998 15:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 16:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 17:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 18:00 "Kobieta mojego życia" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti telenowela Wenezuela 1998 19:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 20:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 21:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 22:00 "Kobieta mojego życia" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti telenowela Wenezuela 1998 23:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 00:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 01:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 02:00 Zakończenie programu Ale Kino! 08:00 "Klakier" reż.Janusz Kondratiuk, wyk.Zuzanna Łozińska, Michał Bajor, Włodzimierz Boruński, Włodzimierz Musiał dramat obyczajowy Polska 1982 09:30 "Koncert fortepianowy" film krótkometrażowy 09:40 "Tylko dzisiaj" reż.Ariel Rotter, wyk.Damian Dreyzik, Mariano Martinez, Aili Chen, Federico Esquerro film obyczajowy Argentyna 2000 11:25 "Maestro" reż.Gerard Corbiau, wyk.Jose van Dam, Anne Roussel, Philippe Volter, Sylvie Fennec film obyczajowy Belgia 1988 13:05 "Woodstock" reż.Michael Wadleigh, wyk.Richie Havens, Joan Baez, Joe Cocker, Carlos Santana film muzyczny USA 1970 16:05 "Święty dym" film krótkometrażowy 16:15 "Magia kina - Modele i miniatury" film dokumentalny USA 16:45 "Czekolada" reż.Claire Denis, wyk.Giulia Boschi, Mireille Perrier, Francois Cluzet, Isaach De Bankole film obyczajowy Francja/Niemcy 1988 18:30 "Niebezpieczne ulice" reż.Max Gottlieb, wyk.Gilbert Brown, John Knox, Fia Perera film obyczajowy USA 1998 20:00 "Sprawa na pierwszą stronę" KLASYCZNE ALE! reż.Clifford Odets, wyk.Rita Hayworth, Anthony Franciosa, Robert Burton, Sanford Meisner film obyczajowy USA 1959 22:05 "Południe" reż.Fernando E. Solanas, wyk.Susu Pecoraro, Miguel Angel Sola, Philippe Leotard, Lito Cruz film obyczajowy Argentyna 1988 00:10 "Pieśń pozostaje ta sama - 'The Song Remains the Same'" wyk.Jimmy Page, Robert Plant, Peter Grant, John Paul Jones film muzyczny USA 1976 02:25 Zakończenie programu Le Cinema 14:00 "Panna włościanka" reż.Aleksiej Sacharow, wyk.Jelena Kornikowa, Dmitra Szczerbina, Leonid Kurawljow, Wasilij Lanowoj melodramat Rosja 1995 16:00 "Juliusz Cezar - wielki konkwistador" reż.Amerigo Anton, wyk.Cameron Mitchell, Rik Battaglia, Dominique Williams, Raffaella Carra dramat kostiumowy Włochy 1963 18:00 "Daleko do Afryki" reż.Cecilia Bartolome, wyk.Xabier Elloriaga, Isabel Mestres, Alicia Bogo, Mari Angeles Acevedo dramat obyczajowy Hiszpania 1996 20:00 "Za kulisami: 'Był sobie chłopiec'" Dokument film dokumentalny 20:30 "Kika" reż.Pedro Almodovar, wyk.Veronica Forque, Peter Coyote, Victoria Abril, Alex Casanovas dramat obyczajowy Francja 1994 22:30 "Spójrz mi prosto w oczy" reż.Nick Ward, wyk.Caroline Catz, Seamus Gubbins, Barnaby Stone, Rachel Inman thriller W. Bryt. 1994 00:00 "Wszystko o miłości" reż.Giorgio Bianchi, wyk.Belinda Lee, Walter Chiari, Sylvia Koscina, Ugo Tognazzi komedia Włochy 1960 02:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Sci-Trek 05:45 Przygotowania do startu Challenger 06:40 Lawina Magazyn Discover 5A 07:10 Mosty Zrozumieć 08:05 Zagłada dinozaurów Jurassica 08:30 Animatorzy 09:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 09:25 Płodność Problemy przyszłości 09:55 Mordercze drapieżniki Jurassica 10:20 Owad - dowód w sprawie Przełomowe odkrycia 10:50 Tornado Planeta żywiołów 11:45 Ocalić od zapomnienia Lotnicze szlaki 12:40 Animatorzy 13:10 Elektryczność ciała Magazyn Discover 5A 13:35 Uderzenia piorunów Fenomeny pogody 14:05 Podróże w czasie Ultranauka 14:30 Poza rok 2000 15:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 15:25 Płodność Problemy przyszłości 15:55 Mordercze drapieżniki Jurassica 16:20 Owad - dowód w sprawie Przełomowe odkrycia 16:50 Tornado Planeta żywiołów 17:45 Ocalić od zapomnienia Lotnicze szlaki 18:40 Animatorzy 19:10 Elektryczność ciała Magazyn Discover 5A 19:35 Uderzenia piorunów Fenomeny pogody 20:05 Podróże w czasie Ultranauka 20:30 Poza rok 2000 21:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 21:25 Płodność Problemy przyszłości 21:55 Mordercze drapieżniki Jurassica 22:20 Owad - dowód w sprawie Przełomowe odkrycia 22:50 Tornado Planeta żywiołów 23:45 Ocalić od zapomnienia Lotnicze szlaki 00:40 Animatorzy 01:10 Elektryczność ciała Magazyn Discover 5A 01:35 Uderzenia piorunów Fenomeny pogody 02:05 Podróże w czasie Ultranauka 02:30 Poza rok 2000 03:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 03:25 Płodność Problemy przyszłości 03:55 Mordercze drapieżniki Jurassica 04:20 Owad - dowód w sprawie Przełomowe odkrycia 04:50 Tornado Planeta żywiołów Discovery Travel & Adventure 09:00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 09:55 Żywność w buszu Afryka nieznana 10:20 Podróże na chybił trafił 10:50 Szalone podróże Phila Keoghana 11:15 Dubai Świat według Anny Walker 11:45 Akwanauci 12:15 Karaiby - Nevis i St. Kitts Wielka wyprawa 12:40 Droga 66 Święto smakoszy 13:10 Przewodnik po Nowym Orleanie Samotna planeta 14:05 Finlandia Nowi odkrywcy 15:00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 15:55 Żywność w buszu Afryka nieznana 16:20 Podróże na chybił trafił 16:50 Szalone podróże Phila Keoghana 17:15 Dubai Świat według Anny Walker 17:45 Akwanauci 18:15 Karaiby - Nevis i St. Kitts Wielka wyprawa 18:40 Droga 66 Święto smakoszy 19:10 Przewodnik po Nowym Orleanie Samotna planeta 20:05 Finlandia Nowi odkrywcy 21:00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 21:55 Żywność w buszu Afryka nieznana 22:20 Podróże na chybił trafił 22:50 Szalone podróże Phila Keoghana 23:15 Dubai Świat według Anny Walker 23:45 Akwanauci 00:15 Karaiby - Nevis i St. Kitts Wielka wyprawa 00:40 Droga 66 Święto smakoszy 01:10 Przewodnik po Nowym Orleanie Samotna planeta 02:05 Finlandia Nowi odkrywcy 03:00 Zakończenie programu MarcoPolo 05:00 Tajlandia Marcopolo Express 05:30 Meksyk Ludzie i miejsca 06:00 Barcelona Europolis 06:30 USA - Meksyk Rejsy 07:00 Uzbekistan - Taszkent Notatki z podroży 07:30 Przypadkowi żeglarze 08:00 Bermudy Ludzie i miejsca 08:30 Francja - żeglując wzdłuż lazurowego wybrzeża Pod wiatr 09:00 Tajlandia Marcopolo Express 09:30 Południowa Afryka 10:00 Monachium Europolis 10:30 Turcja, wschodnia Anatolia Trans Azja 11:00 Barrington Court, Cragside, Dunham Massey Angielskie ogrody 12:00 Sri Lanka Wyspa skarbów 12:30 Toronto Spirit of 13:00 Pensylwania - ziemia szczęścia America New Discovery 13:30 Gruzja - śpiący kraj Trans Azja 14:00 Przypadkowi żeglarze 14:30 Willa Gamberaia Słynne rezydencje 15:00 Chorwacja Landscape 15:30 Kreta Wędrówki 16:30 Armenia Trans Azja 17:00 Karaiby Rejsy 17:30 Jubileusz 2000 Pielgrzymki 18:00 Bergen i okolice Atlas 18:30 Tajlandia Marcopolo Express 19:00 Przypadkowi żeglarze 19:30 Armenia - z Erewan do Iranu Trans Azja 20:00 Francja - Angers i Mayenne Rzeki 20:30 Południowa Afryka 21:00 Francja - Angers i Sarthe Rzeki 21:30 Brazylia Atlas 22:30 Uzbekistan Trans Azja 23:00 Przypadkowi żeglarze 23:30 Floryda Sail Away 00:00 Chorwacja - z Spalato do Trogiru Landscape 00:30 Jubileusz 2000 Pielgrzymki 01:00 Przypadkowi żeglarze 01:30 Stambuł i Kapadocja Trans Azja 02:00 Tajlandia Marcopolo Express 02:30 Meksyk Ludzie i miejsca 03:00 Barcelona Europolis 03:30 USA - Meksyk Rejsy 04:00 Uzbekistan - Taszkent Notatki z podroży 04:30 Turcja Trans Azja Avante 05:30 Świat samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:00 Podniebni gliniarze 06:30 Nowoczesna technika 07:00 Peking To Paris 07:30 Lightening Interceptor Słynne samoloty 08:00 Elite Choppers, Birds Of Prey 09:00 Bridge To The Moon Project Gemini 10:00 Donzi 28 ZX Świat morza 10:30 The Quest Month Everest - Góra marzeń i zagłady 11:30 Świat samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Podniebni gliniarze 12:30 Nowoczesna technika 13:00 Peking To Paris 13:30 Lightening Interceptor Słynne samoloty 14:00 Elite Choppers, Birds Of Prey 15:00 Bridge To The Moon Project Gemini 16:00 Donzi 28 ZX Świat morza 16:30 The Quest Month Everest - Góra marzeń i zagłady 17:30 Świat samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:00 Scope Horyzonty 18:30 Hemi Cuda / Challenger Amerykańskie bolidy magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:00 Air War over Korea Walki powietrzne 19:30 Klasyka na wodzie 20:00 Paintball 20:30 Peking To Paris 21:00 Dookoła świata na dwóch kółkach 21:30 Nowoczesna technika 22:00 Tempting Fate Month Everest - Góra marzeń i zagłady 23:00 European Helicopters Lotnictwa świata 00:00 Scope Horyzonty 00:30 Hemi Cuda / Challenger Amerykańskie bolidy magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:00 Air War over Korea Walki powietrzne 01:30 Klasyka na wodzie 02:00 Paintball 02:30 Peking To Paris 03:00 Dookoła świata na dwóch kółkach 03:30 Nowoczesna technika 04:00 Tempting Fate Month Everest - Góra marzeń i zagłady TKK 17:00 Abecadło M2 17:15 Wiadomości TKK, Prognoza pogody i Komunikaty 17:35 Komentarz dnia 17:40 Policyjne 5 minut 17:45 Ludzie i sprawy program publicystyczny 18:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 19:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 20:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 21:00 Zakończenie programu TVK Starachowice 17:10 Powitanie 17:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny 17:35 XXI Diastar - Starachowice 2002 18:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu 18:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 18:35 XXI Diastar - Starachowice 2002 (powt.) 19:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 19:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 19:35 XXI Diastar - Starachowice 2002 (powt.) 20:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 20:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 20:35 XXI Diastar - Starachowice 2002 (powt.) 21:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 21:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 21:35 XXI Diastar - Starachowice 2002 (powt.) 22:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 22:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 22:30 Zakończenie programu BBC Prime 05:00 "Wezwij szefa" serial dokumentalny 05:40 Dzielenie Megamatematyka program edukacyjny 06:00 Ucząc się języków kurs języka włoskiego 06:30 Follow Through kurs języka angielskiego 07:00 Spryciarze program dla dzieci 07:15 Bajkotwórcy program dla dzieci 07:30 Magiczny zwierzęcy show program dla dzieci 07:45 Bodger i Badger program dla dzieci 08:00 Baw się razem z nami program dla dzieci 08:20 Niebieski Piotruś program dla dzieci 08:45 Kuchenni najeźdźcy magazyn 09:15 Prawdziwe pokoje magazyn stylistyczny 09:45 Zgadnij, co to jest? teleturniej 10:15 "Planety: Atmosfera" serial dokumentalny 11:15 The Weakest Link quiz 12:00 The Ozmo English Show kurs języka angielskiego 12:30 "Wielcy pisarze XX wieku: Evelyn Waugh" serial dokumentalny 13:30 "Lovejoy" serial obyczajowy 14:30 Kuchenni najeźdźcy magazyn 15:00 Spryciarze program dla dzieci 15:15 Bajkotwórcy program dla dzieci 15:30 Magiczny zwierzęcy show program dla dzieci 15:45 Bodger i Badger program dla dzieci 16:00 Baw się razem z nami program dla dzieci 16:20 Niebieski Piotruś program dla dzieci 16:45 "Vanity Fair" serial obyczajowy 17:45 "Schronisko w Battersea" serial dokumentalny 18:15 "Szpital zwierzęcy" serial dokumentalny 18:45 The Weakest Link quiz 19:30 "Lekarze" serial obyczajowy 20:00 "EastEnders" telenowela 20:30 "Dinnerladies" serial obyczajowy 21:00 "Gliny" serial kryminalny 22:00 "Two Pints Of Lager And A Packet Of Crisp" komedia 22:30 Parkinson wywiady 23:30 "Katedry" serial dokumentalny 00:00 "Between The Lines" serial obyczajowy 01:00 "Sekrety II Wojny Światowej: Ostatnia sekretna broń Japonii" serial dokumentalny 02:00 "Niesamowite istoty: Yeti - mity i człowiek" serial dokumentalny 03:00 Dworzec kolejowy w Bombaju Gotyk w Indiach program edukacyjny 03:50 Ever Wondered? program edukacyjny 04:00 Recepcja program edukacyjny 04:30 Śmiertelne spory program edukacyjny CT 2 05:05 Na ostro magazyn publicystyczny 05:45 Kalendarium program publicystyczny 06:00 Pod prąd magazyn religijny 06:35 Rastaman w Pradze magazyn 06:50 Wiadomości Telewizji Słowackiej 07:05 Tygodnik ekonomiczny 07:20 BOS magazyn 07:30 Siedem dni na świecie magazyn publicystyczny 07:50 Co mogę zrobić dla siebie program dokumentalny 07:55 Panorama 08:30 Świat o krok dalej - rozdanie nagród Fundacji Pangea za rok 2001 09:00 Dzień dobry magazyn poranny 11:25 Salon magazyn kulturalny 12:00 Wiadomości Euro 12:50 Koncert ludzi dobrej woli Velehrad 2002 13:40 "Wyprawy na zapomniane wyspy" serial przyrodniczy Francja 13:45 "Mumia" reż.Greg Beeman, wyk.Adam Wylie, Mario Yedidia, Clara Bryant, Ken Campbell komedia USA 1997 16:10 Kalendarium program publicystyczny 16:25 Skarby świata magazyn 16:40 "Parki Narodowe w Tajlandii" "Świątynia przyrody" serial przyrodniczy 17:10 Sport na świecie magazyn sportowy 17:45 Chwała zwycięzcom program dokumentalny 18:00 Sportowe wspomnienia program dokumentalny 18:10 Czarna, biała magazyn 18:30 Nadliczbówka magazyn 18:50 Tygodnik kulturalny 19:10 Wiadomości 19:30 Mistrzostwa Czech w jachtingu 19:35 Padok magazyn sportowy 19:55 Stop magazyn 20:00 "Tito - Stalin: Wyjątek i reguła" film dokumentalny Francja 21:00 "21" magazyn 21:30 "Niewiarygodnie prawdziwa historia miłości dwóch dziewcząt" reż.Maria Maggenti, wyk.Laurel Holloman, Nicole Parker film obyczajowy USA 1995 23:00 Czy zmęczenie jest chorobą? Linia nieufności magazyn 23:30 "Rowerowe włóczęgi" serial edukacyjny 23:45 "Grecka wojna domowa" film dokumentalny Francja 00:45 Głosy poezji program kulturalny 00:55 "333" program kulturalny 01:50 Siedem dni na świecie magazyn publicystyczny 02:10 Nadliczbówka magazyn 02:30 "21" magazyn 03:00 Worldnet program informacyjny 04:00 Blok programów edukacyjnych ST 1 07:05 Świat w obrazach magazyn publicystyczny 07:30 Wiadomości Czeskiej telewizji 07:50 Telezakupy magazyn 08:00 Infotext 08:20 Żywa panorama 08:45 "Dzieci Noego" serial przyrodniczy Francja 1999 09:00 Telewizja najmłodszym filmy animowane dla dzieci 09:30 "Ostatni smok" serial dla dzieci Słowacja 1988 10:00 "Obrońcy przyrody" serial dokumentalny Francja 1999 10:30 "Doktor Quinn 5" wyk.Jane Seymour serial obyczajowy USA 1996 11:20 Telezakupy magazyn 11:30 Szansa magazyn 12:00 Athos i Kika program o zwierzętach 12:25 Żywa panorama 13:00 Infotext 13:20 Skarby Słowacji program dokumentalny 13:30 Mój dom, mój zamek magazyn 14:00 "Pacific Blue" wyk.J. Davidson, P. Trickey, D. Vogel serial sensacyjny USA 1997 15:00 "Król bydła" telenowela Brazylia 1995 15:50 Romańska budowla na bizantyjskiej podstawie program architektoniczny 16:00 Koło czasu magazyn historyczny 16:30 Maxigra teleturniej dla dzieci 17:00 Telewizyjne archiwum dziecięce programy dla dzieci 17:50 Minuty dnia - informacje z kraju i ze świata 18:00 "Spojrzenie kobiety" telenowela Meksyk 1997 18:45 Album muzyki świata program muzyczny 18:55 Dobranocka program dla dzieci 19:05 Przepisy na każdy dzień magazyn kulinarny 19:10 Keno 10 magazyn 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Menu program rozrywkowy 20:30 "Sladké starosti" wyk.E. Horváth, R. Mašková, A. Hryc, P. Mourková, D. Blaškovič, V. Černý, Z. Kolínska komedia Czechosłowacja 22:00 "Nash Bridges" wyk.Don Johnson serial kryminalny USA 1996 22:45 Panorama foto-video magazyn filmowy 23:15 Auto-moto-revue magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:40 Wiadomości 00:00 Telezakupy magazyn 00:15 Zakończenie programu Kanal 5 05:30 Zakończenie programu 06:35 Tiny Toon I program dla dzieci 07:25 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 07:55 "Pełna chata" serial obyczajowy USA 08:25 "Happy Days" serial obyczajowy USA 08:55 "Mork and Mindy" serial komediowy USA 1978-82 09:25 "Taxi" serial komediowy USA 1981-83 09:55 Jenny Jones talkshow 10:45 Tonight Show with Jay Leno program rozrywkowy 11:40 TV-Butiken 12:55 "Gliniarz i prokurator" serial kryminalny USA 1987-92 13:50 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 14:20 "Cheers" serial komediowy USA 14:50 "Skrzydła" serial komediowy USA 15:20 Jenny Jones talkshow 16:20 "Change of Heart" serial obyczajowy USA 16:35 "Pełna chata" serial obyczajowy USA 17:05 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 17:35 "Pacyfic Blue" serial sensacyjny USA 1996 20:00 "C.S.I." serial obyczajowy USA 2000-01 21:00 "The Girl Next Door" reż.David Greene, wyk.Tracey Gold, Tom Irwin, Sharon Gless, Michael Dorn, Mark Camacho thriller psychologiczny USA 1997 23:40 Tonight Show with Jay Leno program rozrywkowy 00:35 Villa Medusa 02:05 "Zaginiony w akcji 3 - Braddock" reż.Aaron Norris, wyk.Chuck Norris, Aki Aleong, Roland Harrah III, Miki Kim film sensacyjny USA 1987 03:50 "Lightning Force" serial sensacyjny Kanada 1991-92 04:15 "Hawaii 5-0" serial przygodowy USA 1968-80 TV Norge 11:55 "Cannon" serial sensacyjny USA 12:50 "Matlock" serial kryminalny USA 13:45 "Moda na sukces" serial obyczajowy USA 14:40 "Krok za krokiem" serial komediowy USA 15:10 "Lois & Clark" serial obyczajowy USA 16:00 "Pełna chata" serial komediowy USA 16:30 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 17:00 "Krok za krokiem" serial komediowy USA 17:25 TVNorges Jackpot 17:30 "Laverne & Shirley" serial komediowy USA 18:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 18:15 Norge pa kryss og tvers 18:30 "Skrzydła" serial komediowy USA 19:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 19:15 Norge pa kryss og tvers 19:30 Change of Heart 20:00 "Jack & Jill" serial komediowy USA 20:45 Journeys from Hell 21:40 "Buffy - postrach wampirów" serial USA 22:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 22:45 "The Job" serial kryminalny USA 2001 23:15 "Hogans Heroes" serial komediowy USA 23:45 "Space Riders" reż.Joe Massot, wyk.Barry Sheene, Gavin O'Herlihy, Toshiya Ito film sensacyjny USA 1984 00:45 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 01:00 "Space Riders" reż.Joe Massot, wyk.Barry Sheene, Gavin O'Herlihy, Toshiya Ito film sensacyjny USA 1984 01:35 "Global Cops" serial dokumentalny 02:05 Big Brother 2001 03:55 Zakończenie programu RTPI 06:00 ATLÂNTIDA talk show 07:30 ENTRE NÓS 08:00 BOM DIA PORTUGAL Directo 11:00 PRAÇA DA ALEGRIA Directo 14:00 JORNAL DA TARDE Directo 15:00 A IDADE DA LOBA e 42 16:30 JÚNIOR program dla dzieci 17:30 ENTRE NÓS 18:15 HÓQUEI EM PATINS. CAMPEONATO DA EUROPA PORTUGAL vs. ÁUSTRIA 19:30 QUEBRA CABEÇAS (V) 20:15 BANQUEIRA DO POVO 21:00 TELEJORNAL Directo 22:00 O JOGO DA ESPERA 23:00 CONVERSAS DE MÁRIO SOARES (II série) 00:00 MADEIRA COCKTAILS 01:00 BANQUEIRA DO POVO 02:00 JORNAL 2 02:55 CONTRA-INFORMAÇĂO 03:00 QUEBRA CABEÇAS (V) 03:45 CONVERSAS DE MÁRIO SOARES (II série) 04:45 PONTOS DE FUGA France 3 05:20 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Euronews program informacyjny 07:00 TO3 program dla dzieci 10:55 Sur la route du tour magazyn 11:40 Bon appetit, bien sur program kulinarny 12:00 Le 12/14 programy regionalne 13:05 Le Journal de RFO magazyn informacyjny 13:25 C'est mon choix magazyn 14:30 "Drole de dames" serial komediwy USA 1997 15:15 "Miracle at Midnight" reż.Ken Cameron, wyk.Sam Waterston, Mia Farrow, Justin Whalin, Patrick Malahide film obyczajowy USA 1998 16:50 "Dirty Dozen" serial obyczajowy USA 1985 18:20 Questions pour un champion teleturniej 18:45 La sante d'abord magazyn 18:50 Le 19/20 programy regionalne 20:35 Tout le sport magazyn sportowy 20:55 "Lundi de l'etrange: le zoo du boiteux" reż.Philippe Venault, wyk.Marc Berman, Laura Del Sol, Yves Alfonso, Tom November film obyczajowy Francja 1987 22:35 Prognoza pogody 22:45 Soir 3 wiadomości 23:05 Vie privee, vie publique magazyn 01:00 "Enquete sur un crime cannibale" film dokumentalny 02:00 Les nuits de France 3 magazyn ZDF 05:00 Punkt widzenia magazyn społeczny (powt.) 05:30 Magazyn poranny 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 O co zakład, że...? - Open air program rozrywkowy (powt.) 11:20 O co zakład, że...? - Najciekawsze fragmenty program rozrywkowy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Drehscheibe Deutschland magazyn rozmaitości 13:00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14:00 Wiadomości 14:15 "Discovery - odkrywamy świat" serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Spór o trzeciej magazyn prawny 16:00 Wiadomości 16:15 Ryzyko teleturniej 17:00 Wiadomości 17:15 Halo Niemcy magazyn aktualności 17:40 Ludzie dzisiaj magazyn dokumentalny 17:50 "Stary" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1997 19:00 Wiadomości 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:25 WISO magazyn gospodarczy 20:15 "Mammamia" reż.Sandra Nettelbeck, wyk.Senta Berger, Christiane Paul, Michael Mendl, Peter Lohmeyer komedia Niemcy 1997 21:45 Wiadomości 22:15 "Więź" reż.Andy Wachowski/Larry Wachowski, wyk.Jennifer Tilly, Gina Gershon, Joe Pantoliano, John P. Ryan thriller USA 1996 23:55 Wiadomości 00:10 Short Stories Fantastic Voyages program kulturalny 01:10 Koszmary Fantastic Voyages program kulturalny 02:10 Wiadomości 02:15 30 lat temu program dokumentalny 03:05 Wiadomości 03:10 Spór o trzeciej magazyn prawny (powt.) 04:00 WISO magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 04:45 nightscreen program komputerowy 3SAT 07:00 Panorama alpejska program krajoznawczy 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 "Czerwona krew i czarne przedstawienia" film dokumentalny (powt.) 09:45 Ojczyzna, obczyzna magazyn mniejszości narodowych 10:15 Herman & Tietjen talk show 12:15 Ciało i dusza cykl dokumentalny 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Orientacja magazyn religijny 13:45 Dziennik magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 14:00 "Siedem razy w tygodniu" reż.Harald Philipp, wyk.Vico Torriani, Germaine Damar, Josef Egger, Hubert von Meyerinck komedia muzyczna Niemcy 1957 15:25 Stara blacha - młoda miłość - miniatury motoryzacyjne 15:45 "Hanne Darboven - portret artystki" film dokumentalny 16:30 "Niemcy - fotoalbum" serial dokumentalny 17:15 Migawki z Austrii magazyn krajoznawczy 17:45 Wydarzyło się w Szwajcarii magazyn informacyjny 17:50 Schweizweit magazyn informacyjny 18:00 Tylko w ARD 18:30 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy 19:00 Wiadomości 19:20 Czas na kulturę 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Być mężczyzną - pozostać mężczyzną" film dokumentalny 21:00 "Na pomoc nosorożcom" film dokumentalny 21:30 Nowość... magazyn komputerowy 22:00 Wiadomości 22:25 Kino Kino extra magazyn filmowy 23:00 "Szalony Piotruś" reż.Jean-Luc Godard, wyk.Jean-Paul Belmondo, Anna Karina, Dirk Sanders, Raymond Devos film sensacyjny Francja 1965 00:45 10 przed 10 magazyn informacyjny 01:10 Spojrzenia z boku magazyn kulturalny 01:15 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 01:45 Czas na kulturę magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 02:25 Ojczyzna, obczyzna magazyn mniejszości narodowych (powt.) 02:55 Orientacja magazyn religijny (powt.) 03:25 Migawki z Austrii magazyn krajoznawczy (powt.) 03:55 Nowość... magazyn komputerowy (powt.) 04:25 Kino Kino extra magazyn filmowy (powt.) RTL 05:15 Spiegel TV Magazin magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 06:00 Punkt 6 magazyn informacyjny 07:00 "Między nami" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 2001 07:30 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 2001 08:05 RTL SHOP magazyn reklamowy 09:00 Punkt 9 magazyn informacyjny 09:30 "Mój ślub" telenowela dokumentalna Niemcy 2001 10:00 "Dr Stefan Frank - lekarz zaufany" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1996/97 11:00 "Moje dziecko telenowela dokumentalna Niemcy 2002 11:30 Pojedynek rodzinny teleturniej 12:00 Punkt 12 magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Oliver Geissen Show talk show 14:00 Bärbel Schäfer talk show 15:00 "Posterunek" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1993 16:00 "Sąd dla nieletnich" telenowela dokumentalna Niemcy 2001 17:00 "Pomoc domowa" serial komediowy USA 1996/97 17:30 "Między nami" telenowela Niemcy 2001 18:00 Dobry wieczór magazyn regionalny 18:30 EXCLUSIV magazyn rozrywkowy 18:45 Wiadomości 19:10 Explosiv magazyn sensacji 19:40 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela Niemcy 2001 20:45 Jeden przeciw 100 teleturniej 21:15 "Za kratkami" serial kryminalny Niemcy 2001 22:15 EXTRA magazyn publicystyczny 23:30 TREND magazyn popularnonaukowy 00:00 Wiadomości 00:35 10 przed 11 magazyn kulturalny 01:00 "Karolina w mieście" serial komediowy USA 1995 01:30 "Pomoc domowa" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1996/97 02:00 Oliver Geissen Show talk show (powt.) 02:50 Wiadomości 03:20 RTL SHOP magazyn reklamowy 04:05 Bärbel Schäfer talk show (powt.) PRO 7 05:05 Galileo magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 05:25 S.A.M. magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 06:15 TAFF magazyn aktualności (powt.) 07:10 Historie miłosne z Andreasem Türckiem magazyn rozrywkowy 08:10 Talk Talk Talk talk show (powt.) 09:05 "Miasteczko Dancer" reż.Tim McCanlies, wyk.Breckin Meyer, Peter Facinelli, Eddie Mills, Ethan Embry komedia USA 1998 11:00 "Cień" reż.Russel Mulcahy, wyk.Alec Baldwin, Penelope Ann Miller, John Lone, Peter Boyle film sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1994 13:00 S.A.M. magazyn informacyjny 14:00 Arabella talk show 15:00 Absolut Schlegl talk show 16:00 ClipMix magazyn rozrywkowy 17:00 TAFF magazyn aktualności 18:00 "Przyjaciele" serial komediowy USA 1995 18:30 "Futurama" serial animowany USA 1999 19:00 "Simpsonowie" serial animowany USA 1992 19:30 Galileo magazyn popularnonaukowy 19:55 Wiadomości 20:15 "Siedem dni" serial sensacyjny USA 2000/01 21:15 Quatsch Comedy Club magazyn rozrywkowy 21:45 Bullyparade magazyn rozrywkowy 22:20 TV total program rozrywkowy 23:20 "Akcja" serial komediowy USA 1999 23:50 "Kroniki Seinfelda" serial komediowy USA 1992 00:20 CinemaxX TV magazyn filmowy (powt.) 01:10 "Mr. Bones" CineTipp magazyn filmowy (powt.) 01:20 "Siedem dni" serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 2000/01 02:15 "Futurama" serial animowany (powt.) USA 1999 02:40 "Johnny Bravo" serial animowany USA 1997/98 02:45 "Krowa i kurczak" serial animowany USA 1996 02:50 "Laboratorium Dextera" serial animowany USA 1997/98 03:00 "Johnny Bravo" serial animowany USA 1997/98 03:10 "Krowa i kurczak" serial animowany USA 1996 03:15 "Laboratorium Dextera" serial animowany USA 1997/98 03:20 "Johnny Bravo" serial animowany USA 1997/98 03:30 "Krowa i kurczak" serial animowany USA 1996 03:35 "Laboratorium Dextera" serial animowany USA 1997/98 03:45 TV total magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 04:30 Focus TV magazyn informacyjny (powt.) Kabel 1 06:00 Love Boat - Auf zu neuen Ufern - Familie - Serie, USA 1998 06:45 Mord - Krimi - Serie, USA 1994 Diagnose 07:40 Home Shopping Europe - Shopping, Deutschland 2002 08:45 Perry Mason - Krimi - Serie, USA 1958 09:45 Matlock - Krimi - Serie, USA 1994 10:45 Perry Mason - Krimi - Serie, USA 1965 11:50 The Bomber Boys - Krimi, USA 1995 13:30 Hart aber herzlich - Krimi - Serie, USA 1982 14:25 Trio mit vier Fäusten - Action - Serie, USA 1983 15:25 Mord - Krimi - Serie, USA 1997 Diagnose 16:20 Viper - Action - Serie, USA 1996 17:20 K1 Nachrichten 17:30 MacGyver - Action - Serie, USA 1990 18:30 Eine schrecklich nette Familie - Sitcom - Serie, USA 1991 19:00 Alf - Sitcom - Serie, USA 1987 19:30 Glücksrad - Gewinnshow 20:15 Annies Männer - Komödie, USA 1988 reż.Ron Shelton, wyk.Kevin Costner, Susan Sarandon, Tim Robbins, Trey Wilson, Robert Wuhl, Jenny Robertson, David Neidorf, Danny Gans, Rick Marzan 22:25 Das Netz - Action - Serie, USA 1998 23:20 Palm Beach Duo - Krimi - Serie, USA 1992 00:18 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 00:20 K1 Das Magazin - Magazin 01:15 K1 Die Reportage - Magazin 02:00 MacGyver - Action - Serie, USA 1990 03:00 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 03:05 Home Shopping Europe - Shopping, Deutschland 2002 04:05 Palm Beach Duo - Krimi - Serie, USA 1992 04:45 Perry Mason - Krimi - Serie, USA 1965 VOX 05:20 Rave around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych 06:05 Magazyn reklamowy 08:50 "Golden Girls" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1985/92 09:20 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 1992/99 09:50 "Między nami" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 1994/99 10:25 "Dotknięcie anioła" serial obyczajowy (powt.) USA 1994/01 11:20 "Rescue" serial kryminalny (powt.) Australia 1993/95 12:20 "Nash Bridges" serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1996/01 13:15 "Siódme niebo" serial familijny USA 1997/00 14:10 "Między nami" telenowela Niemcy 1994/99 14:40 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela Niemcy 1992/99 15:15 "Dotknięcie anioła" serial obyczajowy USA 1994/01 16:10 "Siódme niebo" serial familijny USA 1997/00 17:05 "Nash Bridges" serial sensacyjny USA 1996/01 18:00 Wiadomości 18:15 Kucharski pojedynek magazyn kulinarny 19:15 "Oni, ona i pizzeria" serial komediowy 1998/01 19:45 "Golden Girls" serial komediowy USA 1985/92 20:15 "Hallo Baby!" serial dokumentalny Niemcy 2002 21:15 "Providence" serial familijny USA 1999 22:10 BBC Exklusiv magazyn publicystyczny 23:10 NZZ Format magazyn publicystyczny gazety Neue Zürcher Zeitung 23:55 Wiadomości 00:05 "Agent Aika" reż.Katsuhiko Nishijima film animowany Japonia 1998 01:55 "Julie Lescaut: Travail Fantome" reż.Alain Wermus, wyk.Veronique Genest, Mouss Diouf, Renaud Marx, Gianni Giardinelli film kryminalny (powt.) Francja 1996 03:30 Fit For Fun TV magazyn sportowy 04:20 Czas na zwierzęta magazyn przyrodniczy SuperRTL 06:00 Infomercials magazyn reklamowy 06:30 "Ned's Newt" serial animowany 06:55 "Benjamin Blümchen" serial animowany 07:25 "Trzy misie" serial animowany 07:55 "Thomas, mała lokomotywa" serial animowany 08:10 "Tiny Planets" serial animowany 08:20 "Dreamstreet" serial animowany 08:30 "Przygody Mumfiego" serial animowany 08:40 "Merlin, czarodziejski pies" serial animowany 08:50 "Bumpety Boo" serial animowany 09:00 "Maggie i dzika bestia" serial animowany 09:20 "Timothy idzie do szkoły" serial animowany 09:35 "Pirat Nobeard" serial animowany 09:40 "Costa" serial animowany 09:45 "Dog City" serial animowany 10:15 "Papirus" serial animowany 10:40 "Bracia Flub" serial animowany 11:10 "Bob Morane" serial animowany 11:40 "Ekstremalne kaczki" serial animowany 11:55 Darkwing Duck" serial animowany 12:15 Mądrale jedzą tak magazyn dla dzieci 12:20 "Myszka Miki i przyjaciele" serial animowany 12:45 "Trzy misie" serial animowany 13:10 "To cały Andy!" serial animowany 13:35 "Baśnie Braci Grimm" serial animowany 14:00 "CatDog" serial animowany 14:30 "Doug" serial animowany 15:00 "Nowe przygody Misia Puchatka" serial animowany 15:30 "Księga dżungli - dzieciaki" serial animowany 15:55 "Ned's Newt" serial animowany 16:35 "Extreme Dinosaurus" serial animowany 17:00 "Bobry" serial animowany 17:25 "Ekstremalne kaczki" serial animowany 18:00 "Darkwing Duck" serial animowany 18:25 "Myszka Miki i przyjaciele" serial animowany 18:50 "Baśnie Braci Grimm" serial animowany 19:20 "To cały Andy!" serial animowany 19:50 "Oggy i karaluchy" serial animowany 20:15 "Murder, She Wrote" serial kryminalny USA 1986/96 22:10 Sobotnia noc z RTL program rozrywkowy 23:05 T.V. Kaiser talk show 23:55 "Bobry" serial animowany (powt.) 00:20 Infomercial magazyn reklamowy 02:50 Program nocny Bloomberg 05:05 Raport branżowy 05:20 Bloomberg Forum 05:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 05:30 Rynki w Azji 05:35 Raport branżowy 05:50 Bloomberg Forum 05:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 06:00 Rynki w Azji 06:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 06:20 Bloomberg Forum 06:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 06:30 Rynki w Azji 06:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 06:50 Bloomberg Forum 06:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 07:00 Rynki w Azji 07:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 07:20 Bloomberg Forum 07:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 07:30 Rynki w Azji 07:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 07:50 Bloomberg Forum 07:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 08:00 Rynki w Azji 09:00 Prosto z parkietu 09:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 09:30 Prosto z parkietu 09:35 Fonds-Tipps für Anleger 10:00 Prosto z parkietu 10:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 10:30 Prosto z parkietu 10:35 E-Commerce 11:00 Prosto z parkietu 11:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 11:20 Bloomberg Forum 11:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 11:30 Prosto z parkietu 11:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 11:50 Bloomberg Forum 11:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 12:00 Prosto z parkietu 12:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 12:20 Bloomberg Forum 12:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 12:30 Prosto z parkietu 12:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 12:50 Bloomberg Forum 12:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 13:00 Prosto z parkietu 13:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 13:20 Bloomberg Forum 13:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 13:30 Prosto z parkietu 13:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 13:50 Bloomberg Forum 13:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 14:00 Giełda i rynki w Szwajcarii 14:30 Prosto z parkietu 14:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 14:50 Bloomberg Forum 14:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 15:00 Prosto z parkietu 15:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 15:20 Obieg pieniędzy 15:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 15:30 Wall Street - sytuacja na giełdzie 16:35 Fonds-Tipps für Anleger 17:00 Prosto z parkietu 17:10 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 17:20 Fundusze emerytalne - porady dla inwestorów 17:30 Prosto z parkietu 17:35 E-Commerce 18:00 Najważniejsze wiadomości dnia 18:30 Prosto z parkietu 18:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 18:50 Bloomberg Forum 18:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 19:00 Prosto z parkietu 19:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 19:20 Fundusze emerytalne - porady dla inwestorów 19:30 Prosto z parkietu 19:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 19:50 Bloomberg Forum 19:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 20:00 Prosto z parkietu 20:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 20:20 Bloomberg Forum 20:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 20:30 Prosto z parkietu 20:35 Fonds-Tipps für Anleger 21:00 Prosto z parkietu 21:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 21:20 Fundusze emerytalne - porady dla inwestorów 21:30 Prosto z parkietu 21:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 21:45 Wall Street - sytuacja na giełdzie 22:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 22:20 Obieg pieniędzy 22:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 22:30 Prosto z parkietu 22:35 E-Commerce 23:00 Prosto z parkietu 23:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 23:20 Fundusze emerytalne - porady dla inwestorów 23:30 Prosto z parkietu 23:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 23:50 Bloomberg Forum 23:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 00:00 Prosto z parkietu 00:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 00:20 Bloomberg Forum 00:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 00:30 Prosto z parkietu 00:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 00:50 Bloomberg Forum 00:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 01:00 Prosto z parkietu 01:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 01:20 Fundusze emerytalne - porady dla inwestorów 01:30 Prosto z parkietu 01:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 01:50 Bloomberg Forum 01:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 02:00 Prosto z parkietu 02:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 02:20 Bloomberg Forum 02:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 02:30 Prosto z parkietu 02:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 02:50 Bloomberg Forum 02:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 03:00 Prosto z parkietu 03:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 03:20 Fundusze emerytalne - porady dla inwestorów 03:30 Prosto z parkietu 03:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 03:50 Bloomberg Forum 03:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 04:00 Prosto z parkietu 04:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 04:20 Bloomberg Forum 04:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 04:30 Prosto z parkietu 04:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 04:50 Bloomberg Forum 04:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody left|thumb|80x80px 9.00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 9.25 Buena Vista Fishing Club 9.55 Turbo 10.20 Z kronik kasyna 10.50 Narodziny samochodu 11.15 Podróże z gwiazdami 12.10 Powrót wymarłego gatunku 13.05 Prehistoryczny słoń 14.00 Superdrapieżniki 15.00 Narzędzia wojny: Wielkie dzieła Hitlera 16.00 Niesamowite maszyny: Superłodzie 17.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17.30 Wojna na wędki 18.00 Wyprawy w czasie: Bridgenorth 19.00 Samotna planeta: Przewodnik po San Francisco 20.00 Z kronik Kasyna: Weekend w Paryżu 20.30 Narodziny samochodu 21.00 Łowca krokodyli 22.00 Śnieg: Lawina 23.00 Sekrety niewidzialności 0.00 Wszystko o...: łodzie podwodne 1.00 Wyprawy w czasie 2.00 Odrzutowiec XXI wieku 3.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Today's business Europe 08.00 Europe squawk box 10.00 European market watch 12.00 Warship: Sea power 13.00 Science of sport: Tennis 14.00 Bulit for the kill: Desert 15.00 The mummy road show: Mystery in a bundle 15.30 Tales of the living dead: Bog body 16.00 Journey of life: The shape of life: Life on the move 17.00 Warship: Sea power 18.00 The mummy road show: Mystery in a bundle 19.00 Realm of the alligator 20.00 Shark week: Greet white, deep trouble 21.00 Grave affairs: Gloria's toxic death 22.00 Toyota adventure starts here 23.00 People's planet: The search for global justice 00.00 Grave affairs 01.00 Toyota adventure starts here 02.00 People's planet 03.00 Shark week 04.00 Grave affairs 05.00 Toyota adventure starts here left|thumb|80x80px08:30 Tour de France - 1 etap dokoła Luksemburga 195 km Kolarstwo 09:30 Amerykańska seria Le Mans - wyścig w Ohio Automobilizm 10:30 Indy Racing League - wyścig w Richmond Automobilizm 11:30 Tour de France - 1 etap dokoła Luksemburga 195 km Kolarstwo 12:30 Mistrzostwa Europy na Węgrzech Triathlon 14:30 Tour de France - 2 etap Luksemburg - Saarbrücken 175 km Kolarstwo (na żywo) 18:00 Watts magazyn sportowy (powt.) 19:00 Tour de France + magazyn 19:30 Mityng Grand Prix IAAF w Lozannie Lekkoatletyka 20:15 Mityng Grand Prix IAAF w Zagrzebiu Lekkoatletyka (na żywo) 22:30 Tour de France - 2 etap Luksemburg - Saarbrücken 175 km Kolarstwo 23:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu 00:00 Watts magazyn sportowy (powt.) 01:00 Mityng Grand Prix IAAF w Zagrzebiu Lekkoatletyka (wydarzenia dnia) 01:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu 01:30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Greatest hits 11.00 ClipClassics 12.00 Back II back 13.00 Greatest hits 15.30 Diary 16.00 100/Ejohnny 17.00 MTVLive.com 18.30 Becoming 19.00 De dag top 5 live 20.00 Back Il back 21.00 The Osbournes 21.30 Andy Dick 22.00 Rockzone left|thumb|80x80px 10.55 Tuttels 11.05 Rolie Polie Olie 11.05 Rolie Polie Olie 11.15 Caillou 11.20 Smurfen 11.45 Bassie & Adriaan 12.10 Ratjetoe 12.35 CatDog 13.00 Hey Arnold! 13.20 Rocko's modern life 13.45 Sponge Bob Squarepants 14.10 Clarissa 14.35 Kenan & Kel left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 BizNews 09.00 Business central 10.00 Larry King 11.30 World sport 12.00 Business international 13.30 World raport 15.00 Business international 16.30 World sport 17.30 American edition 18.20 Q&A 20.30 World business today 21.30 Q&A 22.00 World news Europe 22.30 World business today 23.00 Insight 23.30 World sport 00.00 Harsh continent: Life in Antarctica 01.00 NewsBiz today 03.00 Larry King live 04.30 Insight 05.30 American edition left|thumb|80x80px 6.30 Redes 7.15 Hablemos de négocies 7.30 Telediario natinal 9.00 Curso de espanol 9.15 Barrio sesamo 9.45 Que vieneel lobo! 10.00 Tirame de la lengua 10.30 Cuentame como paso 11.35 Que corta es la vida 12.05 Espana de cerca 12.20 Fotographos 12.30 Europa 2002 13.00 Telediario internacional 13.30 Milenio 14.00 Saber y ganar 14.30 Corazon de verano 15.00 Telediario 1 15.50 El tiempo 15.50 El maniantal 18.00 Telediario internacional 18.30 La bruja aburrida 19.00 Especial 19.30 A saco! 20.00 Gente 21.00 Telediario 2. El tiempo 21.55 El tiempo 22.00 Anna y los 7 23.00 En portada 0.00 Documentai 1.30 Polideportivo 2.00 Telediario internacional 2.30 Pobre diabla